HawkAnt
by animefan-awesome
Summary: Clint Barton/Scott Lang Mostly just practicing writing. Drabble. More set in Avengers Assemble but can probably be any. Ugh... 0% plot. Just... Smut. I'm ashamed. Hah.


HawkAnt GPP

"What are you doing?" Scott stretched as he sat up after having been lying down for a good couple hours.

"I just thought of something fun we can do. Don't look its a surprise. Actually," Clint patted his lap, "C'mere. Make it way more interesting."

Scott stared at him wondering if he was serious. Casually sitting in Clint's lap seemed to be a grey area of the "not dating/practically dating" line. He let out a sigh before he hesitantly moved to Clint's lap, facing the other man. The archer grinned and went back to messing with the remote in his hand.

"What exactly do you want me to do now?" Scott looked the blonde over. If it ended up being sexual, lucky Clint was already down to just his purple boxers. Only cause they were going to try to sleep an hour ago. Scott was in an oversized shirt and pajamas. Not as ready to go as the archer was, like always. Of course, Clint already laid back leaving Scott just straddling his hips.

"Screw around a bit while enjoying some... Quality programming." Clint smirked at the screen behind Scott. Scott groaned inwardly as he glanced behind him. Clint was a complete pervert and Scott actually enjoyed it, dammit. At least he put it on mute... But already Scott was worried Tony or someone else in the tower would know somehow that Clint had put on a fucking porno. He turned his attention back to the archer who was just grinning and now sneaking a hand up Scott's thigh.

"How are you single?" Scott shook his head and moved to pull his shirt off before Clint quickly grabbed his arm.

"No, keep that on. Just loose the pants. I don't know what it is but you look great in just a shirt. Not to mention your legs are amazing. Let me see 'em, babe." Clint glanced between the screen and the reddening face as Scott shifted to pull his pajama bottoms off. He really hoped this shirt didn't get ruined. It was one of his favorites. Had the nice Captain America shield on the front.

"I can ask Cap about a possible threesome tomorrow if you want." Clint said with an almost evil smile. The thought was in Scott's head for only a second and it was enough for a reaction. He cursed under his breath.

"Yeah, that'll happen. The same day you get bad at your little bows and arrows." He leaned down to peck a kiss on the blonde's lips.

"He might be for it. I've done it with him before. You obviously would love it. Remember that time I walked in on you with that-"

"Clint!" Scott cut him off, embarrassed enough as is.

"It was hot though. Just remembering it is a turn on. I never thought you the guy to ever buy one of those thing. I mean I can imagine you using one but- mm!" Clint quickly bit his lip when he felt the other man grind into him. Scott knew that'd only really work once or twice every time. It was actually pretty hard to get Clint to stop talking about their past encounters. Only slightly annoying due to the embarrassment, yet flattering. He felt the archers hands travel up his thighs again. He had to admit he'd fallen in love with how his hands. Definitely not soft and delicate. Rough, firm, and apparently obsessed with his ass. That was confirmed the moment after as they traveled straight there and gave a small squeeze.

"You going to shut up about it now?" He quietly inquired. There was just a beat of silence, Clint seemingly distracted for just a moment. Scott refused to turn to see by what.

"Yeah, no. Like I said, I loved it. I mean it'd have been better if you'd been saying "Hawkeye" instead of "Captain America" but still. Fuck, next time do that for me. I'd love to see that." Clint let out a light chuckle.

"Who says I haven't since?" Scott smirked and lightly rolled his hips. "Woke up in the middle of the night after a nice dream cut short. Can't get it out of my head and I give in. In no time I'm thinking of you, full uniform, bending me over the nearest table." He moved his hips more, earning a soft groan from the man underneath him.

"Its hard and aggressive and I'm a mess moaning your name, crying out and you-" he gets interrupted by his own gasp as feels the archer buck his own hips into Scott's motion. "H- Hawkeye!" He imitates from the fantasy and it causes Clint to moan and throw his head back. He saved using that in the bedroom only for rare occasion just for that reaction. Drives the archer nuts. And seeing it, well, if he wasn't hard already that would have done it. He feels Clint move one hand up to his back before swiftly flipping them, leaving Scott now pinned. Clint quickly pulled him into a rough kiss that lasted only a second or two.

"Open your mouth and your damn legs for me, would you?" He grabbed Scotts hips, hooking his thumbs in the waistband of his boxers. Scott smirked up at him.

"Take those off for me first then I'll do everything you say."

"Mine or yours?"

"Both." Scott adjusted himself a bit as Clint makes quick work of removing his own. He takes full opportunity of the second he's given to admire the archer. Gorgeous like always... Except naked and looking at Scott very possessively. It felt pretty great if he was going to be honest. Which made it feel not that great about the "we're not dating" thing. He quickly forced that reminder out of his mind as he felt the small tug at his own boxers.

"Hips up, babe, cmon." The archer more demanded than asked. Scott quickly complied, making the task much easier. Like always, Scott looked to the side to avoid immediate eye contact with him once he had them off. Embarrassed every time cause he doesn't want to screw up anything. And like every time before Clint calls him beautiful before kissing him. With how routine that was, it no longer seemed as genuine but still made him relax more. As promised, Scott opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. No matter what, there was always a taste of coffee to it. Stronger than with Tony even. Don't ask why he knows. Just as he's about to make a move, Clint breaks away and is leaning over to grab at one of the drawers on the bed side table. That was quick.

"So... I was thinking, actually," The blonde talked as he grabbed the bottle of lube, "want to top?"

"What, you mean screw you or ride you?" Scott asked slightly to casual for his own liking.

"Uh, ride, I guess. You can screw me later if you want. You just look great when you do all the work. Learned that after that time in the car. Like really, really great. I love the way your hair sticks to your face and you just... Run your hand through it to fix it but don't lower you arm so it just..." He trails off as he looks him over.

"You just like seeing me do all that whore stuff." Scott chuckled.

"Maybe that's it." Clint rolled his eyes and pulled him closer. "Ready?"

"Yeah, go ahead. Doubt I need the prep at this point, but go ahead." He flashed a smile.

Clint shook his head and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Scott shivered as he felt him brush his entrance. It quickly turned to a gasp when he felt two fingers easily push inside him.

"Christ... I know I said I didn't need it but its nice to know what I'm getting before. No, its fine... Sorry. It's good." Scott slowly turned to a mumble.

"I know it doesn't take much for you. If I really wanted, I could probably get you off with just my fingers." Clint said almost proudly.

"Then I couldn't ride you like you want. Maybe after..." Scott shifted just enough to relay he wanted him to get moving.

"Maybe. Sounds good to me." Clint carefully moved his fingers for him, almost annoyingly slow. Scott hummed quietly, pleased. Just as he was getting use to it he groaned as he felt him scissor his fingers.

"... See? You're just naturally good at all the whore stuff." The archer smirked.

"Fuck you. Keep going or you're not getting anything."

Clint leaned in to kiss his neck lightly and he kept moving his fingers in and out, still slow as hell. Scott let loose a muffled moan as Clint bit down and worked a bruise into his skin. He was great with his mouth, had to give him that. He whined when he felt the fingers leave him. Clint chuckled as he gave him a kiss.

"Get to work babe." He quickly laid down next to him. Scott sighed and straddled him again.

"You better enjoy this." Scott gave a hallow threat.

"Oh I will. A lot. You'll be able to tell, I swear." He smirked.

Scott bit his lip as lined him self up. A deep breath and and he easily lowered himself down onto Clint. The archer groaned. The smirk was immediately gone, replaced by a silent gasp. Scott took a moment to catch his breath, already getting far too excited about how he made Clint when he did these things. Once he had he checked to make sure Clint was watching him. He sure as hell was, very intently. He knew it was always best if he was admiring him. Best for both of them that is.

"You... You going to move soon or...?" Clint flashed a grin.

"You gunna say please?" Scott teased.

"Please just screw me." Clint chuckled.

Scott lightly bit his lip again as he moved his hips, stopping just at the tip. At least he wasn't as slow as Clint was earlier. He rest his hands on Clint's hips before he moves back down onto. He's not quite sure he'd be ready for any sudden thrust upward just yet. He still elicits a groan from the blonde. He repeats just a couple more times before he picks up a steady rhythm. Scott is left panting in no time. He glance up at the archer who seems to be caught between watching the screen and himself again. He'd nearly forgotten about it. He's willing to admit in a wave of jealousy, he let out a loud moan as he practically slammed down onto him. He had to completely kill the smile that tried to make its way into his face when it had worked to grab Barton's attention.

"Fuck... Keep that up." Clint practically gaped at him.

"Anything for you." Scott purred.

He immediately lost the upper hand though. He moaned again (this time not quite on purpose) as Clint bucked his hips. Scott lost his rhythm for just a moment as he tried to catch his thoughts again. The moment he did Clint did it again, managing to hit his prostate. Scott cried out in pleasure as Clint managed a small smirk.

"Knew I could still get it... even if you're doing it." He huffed.

"Don't stop... Again." Scott tried as he didn't stop moving, moaning quietly.

Clint easily hit it again and Scott managed to be slightly quieter that time. Clint tangled his fingers in the other mans hair and gave a small, rough tug. Another loud moan. Even on top, Scott has almost no upper hand. Fuck. If only he could get Clint like Clint gets him. A small thought managed flicker by. Scott let out another small moan as he moved one of his hands to move his bangs back. And like Clint had described, his arm didn't quite lower. He heard one of Clint's louder moans escape him. Success.

"Fuck... C'mon. Close." Clint nearly begged and kept his hips in time with Scott's.

Scott let out a string of moans as he moved faster. He was actually close himself. Fuck Barton for being right when he said it didn't take much. He gasped loudly at another tug of his hair. It sure didn't help that Clint knew everything that got him going. The archer gave a hard thrust upward. Scott tensed and moaned as he climaxed, covering their torsos. Clint let out a low groan and thrust into him a few more times before reaching his own. They both sat, catching their breath for a long few minutes before Scott decided he was in comfortable and carefully and slowly moved to lay next to the archer. Another long quiet moment before Clint turned on his side towards the other man with a small grunt.

"So... I was busy thinking about something." He started carefully.

"Give me time to recover before we go again, please." Scott huffed a laugh.

"Yeah, sure. But I was thinking about something else too." Clint stretched carefully.

"What's that?" Scott withheld a yawn. There was a long quiet moment before Scott gave in and turned to the blonde who seemed very focused on nothing.

"What is it?" He asked again.

"... If a place accepts sex as payment, how the hell will there be any profit? Ya know, like in those old ones with pizza guys..."

"... If I bought you a pizza you'd totally have sex with me." Scott smiled.

"Yeah, like, three times over. I love pizza."

"I love you."

Another quiet moment, but its heavier than any of the others they'd shared alone. He didn't even mean to say it. It just slipped but now he knows there's no fixing that and its true and he probably has screwed up this great thing they had going on. Way to go Scott. Fan-fucking-tastic.

"I, uh... You too, bro... I guess." Clint cleared his throat.

"I meant like in the bro way idiot." Thank you for that escape, Clint Barton...

"Oh, cool. Cool." The archer nodded.

"Loser." Scott rolled his eyes.

"Right back at ya." Clint smiled.

Scott returned it and yawned. He has fucked his chances. Great. You're the best Scott. Way to go. Dumb ass...


End file.
